Robyn Carter
'Robyn Carter '''is the tomboyish Italian-French-Jewish-American sister of Daniel, Katie and Anya and is a wercat Apperance Robyn has below shoulder-length copper brown hair with a fringe, her skin, fair white and has large pale blue eyes. When her vampire instincts come about her pupils turn a icy blue colour with slit pupils. She is seen mostly wearing the school uniform, which consists of a white blouse, red skirt with two beige stripes at the bottom hem, a beige blazer with yellow trimmings, black knee length socks, black shoes and a red neck ribbon. Her uniform alters to a short sleeved blouse, beige vest and white knee socks with all else being the same. When not at school she still wears the school uniform or sometimes when outside school she wears a unzipped opened black leather biker jacket over a white shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans, and finally a pair of over sized black rubber biker boots with buckles on them. It is also noted that she holds her hair in a pony-tail held by a small blue hair tie. She's one of the most beautiful girls in the school and is looked up to many students both male and female. Personality Robyn is tough, sarcastic and hates "girliness". Robyn acts as a motherly figure to her siblings. Robyn is often annoyed by herself for things like worrying about her appearance, etc. She once recalls how "when I was a kid, I would chop off my hair with a knife when it got in my eyes." She is independent and strong, but has never known a true mother or father figure. Robyn has a strong relationship with Anya, whom she says is like a daughter to her because she's practically been raising her since she was a baby. Robyn has a soft spot for all the kids. Relationships Katie Carter Katie and Robyn are polar opposites. Katie is small and peaceful, while Robyn is tall and more violent. Katie's sincerity and calm demeanor sometimes get in the way with Robyn's attitude. The two share a rare moment of sistership in the episode "Dance Lessons", where Spline puts aside her tough attitude for Katie's sake. She also was ready to defend Katie when people make fun of her which Katie appreciated but said it wasn't necessary. Rebecca Jones Rebecca and Robyn are very close. Rebecca was Robyn's first choice to go with her to the museum in "More Like Rebecca". Their friendship goes through a rough patch in the middle of the episode (with a confused Rebecca), but Rebecca helps make things better between Robyn and her relatives. Rebecca also invited Robyn to go with her in the "Young Adventurer's Fair" ("Bad Hair Day"). Spinelli helped Gretchen in her campaign in "The Candidates" as her assistant. They also shared revenge against Nick and Daniel in "My Funny April Fools when they played a trick on them.'' The Cheetah Robyn is has cheetah DNA. One trait she got from the animal is that she can run ex tremely fast. Abilities Like the rest of the siblings, Robyn has unique abilities; *Robyn has the ability to run extremely fast, her top velocity at roughly 240-250mph. *She is able to temporary shut down her organs, thus effectively playing dead. *She also has a enhanced sense of smell. *Her bones are light and have tiny pores in them that allow her to float in water. *She has enhanced endurance *She can manipulate a person's body. *She can manifest *She can breath underwater *She has aquakinies *She can transform into a cheetah or a siamese cat at will. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Carter Family Category:Supernatural